For vehicles, in particular rail vehicles, which reach high speeds, brake linings are used, the friction elements of which are composed of a hard material.
In order to achieve a satisfactory contact pattern, that is to say a uniform surface pressure of the friction elements on the friction face of the brake disk, what is known as an isobaric brake lining is known from EP 0 784 761 B1.
Here, in the contact region with the carrier plate, the friction elements are provided with spherical segment-shaped moldings which rest in dome-shaped receptacles which are adapted to them.
Together with the friction elements which are positioned on it, the carrier plate forms a lining element, of which in turn a plurality are held in a tiltably movable manner in a lining carrier.
In the cited literature which represents the generic prior art, three friction elements are arranged on each carrier plate, which represents a statically defined system.
The particularly satisfactory thermal contact pattern of the brake lining is based on the mobility of the three (in the known construction) friction elements which, as a result, can follow unevennesses which are present on the brake disk.
As a result of, as it were, this three-point mounting, a displacement of the friction elements takes place virtually without a change in the contact pressure which is substantially identical in all friction elements. As a result, a homogeneous contact pattern is produced and local heat spots on the brake disk are avoided.
On account of its high performance, the isobaric brake lining is used predominantly in high speed transport, very pronounced heating of the entire brake lining being produced, however, in the event of a braking operation.
The heating capacity of the system is limited, however, by the achievement of the local strength against deformation of the carrier plate and of the lining carrier, the frictional heat being conducted into the lining carrier via the friction element/carrier plate contact and the carrier plate/lining carrier bearing region.